


Never Touch

by Bolontiku



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, actor Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: On you're night out you text your friend Sebastian and drunkingly wonder why he never touches you





	Never Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



 

It wasn’t often you got drunk.

It was even more than rare to find you drunk at a bar.

And there was no way in hell you would let some stranger touch you if you weren’t drunk.

But damned if you weren’t trying to forget the way Sebastian touched that woman. The way he kissed her. Right in front of you.

Yes, you were just his friend, you cringed at the words. Just friends. He would never over step his boundries, always respectful of you, everyone else he touched….you ground your teeth down at the thought.

JESUS….if he touched you!

Whatshisname did touch you. Hands on your waist as you tossed back another shot. What was that? Ugh it was horrid! Whatshisname slid his hands around your waist, letting his hand dip down along the outside of your hip, fingers teasing the edge of your short skirt. Whatshisname buried his face in the crook of your neck.

You were about to ask him for his name again, but he was no longer behind you and you felt a slight relief. You really didn’t want him…you wanted….

You closed your eyes, Jesus you wanted him so bad you could hear him!

Your bar stool was spun around and you drunkenly blinked up into cloudy blue eyes. “Why are you here?” you asked.

Sebastian growled as he pulled you off the stool dragging you out of the bar. The cool night air hit you harshly and you shivered. You should have brought a jacket, but then again you were trying to forget tonight. What was it again?

You leaned against the building as Seb hailed a cab. Jesus even something as mundane as that had you turned on. Or was it whatshisnames doing? He had been groping you….

Seb was in front of you again. His hands around your waist. He was pulling you into the cab, careful.

He was touching you.

You leaned into his shoulder grateful. “How did you-?”

Seb snorted, “you texted me. Said someone was touching you. Didn’t say you were drunk as all hell-here drink this!” he shoved a water bottle into your hands and you gulped it gratefully. You didn’t see him staring at you as you leaned back swallowing the last of the water, neck exposed, his tongue darting out and licking his lips.

Seb forced his gaze away, but when you spoke he had to bite down on his lip.

“You never touch me.” you pouted.

Seb practically groaned when he looked at you, “if I touched you…” he shook his head and gratefully opened the door as they reached your apartment. He practically carried you up the stairs scolding you for getting so drunk, before opening the door he handed you another bottle of water. “Keep drinking-“he raised his eyebrows at you as you nodded closing your eyes, "WHOA!” Seb laughed as he rushed to catch you before you face-planted. “Alright…” he leaned you against the wall by the door, his hand on your stomach while he used his free hand to find your key.

Yes he had a key to your apartment. For emergency purposes, he had convinced you, but there were never any emergencies. He never came over. You couldn’t get past the fact that his hand was on you. Looking down your heart skipped as his fingers splayed over your waist, practically….

Seb froze as he heard you moan, key in the doorknob, cautiously looking over he saw you toss your head back and bite down on your bottom lip. He almost came undone at that. Swallowing hard he managed to open the door, and pulled you against him. He let out a huff of breath, he could feel every inch of you against his body.

Another little sigh from you as he helped you into your room. You were sobering up quick. Sebs warm body dragging you from whatever dark pit you had thrown yourself into. “What?” he asked as you sat on the bed, he was too close, touching you too much. He had always wanted to touch you, but if he took that liberty he would want more…. damned if it didn’t feel good to touch you! 

His hands stayed on your waist as you gripped the water bottle in your hands. There was no need. You were sitting after all…but you whimpered when you felt his breath fan across your face and you mumbled. 

Seb almost couldn’t focus, almost. “Turned you on?” he asked pulling back to look at you. He flinched as you had just taken the cap off the bottle and those words caused you to squeeze it too tightly, water spritzing everywhere for a moment.

His voice running over your too hot skin, low, gravely, rough, full of dark promise. Seb smiled as he sat back on the bed wiping his face as you sat stone still staring at him. His hands were on your knees now, you could feel your face burning, from drinking too much or was it that he was so damned close now?

You felt a chill run through you as his hands slid higher, reaching the hem of your skirt. “He turned you on?” you let out a moan now, “or is it me?” you whimpered, his lips just barely touching yours. 

so fucking hot…if only he touched you like this all the time he could have you any way he wanted anywhere at anytime! You breathed out not daring to move. Jesus he was so close!  Opening your eyes, you saw him raise an eyebrow. “I said that out loud?” 

He nodded his blue eyes dilating and you whimpered as his hands roughly made their way up your skirt. only to drag back down your legs, hooking behind your knees and dragging you under him roughly. His lips crashed down onto yours and you wrapped you arms around his neck to pull him closer. Both of you hissed as water splashed over you, you threw the bottle aside as he ground his hips into yours.

His hands were everywhere, lips pressed against yours devouring the noises you made, you hands at his belt struggling until he just shoved his jeans down, hiking your skirt up around your waist and not even taking your panties of but just pushing them to the side and “OHMYGOD!” you cried as he thrust in completely filling you, impossibly filling you. Hands on your hips pressing you down into the soft mattress he buried himself in you over and over. Face dropping into the crook of your neck as you dug your nails into his back, holding onto the fabric of his jacket as he pushed you closer to the edge.

“jesuschristinevertouchedyoucauseiknewthisishowitwouldendandiwouldhavefuckedyouinfrontofanyoneandeveryonesofuckingbeautifuljesusy/nbeenwantingyousosobadyouvebeendrivingmecrazy…OH SHIT!” he thrust in a few more times as you came, clenching down on him milking his orgasm. He grunted as he dropped down onto you, both of you completely boneless, breathing hard. “Fuck…”

You laughed, “yes…exactly what I was thinking…”


End file.
